When Am I
by Stephanie18
Summary: Prue gets sent back into the past and meets a 12-year-old boy who helps her home.


When Am I by Stephanie18  
  
"Throw the potion! Throw it!" Phoebe yelled ducking behind the table as she dodged a lightning bolt.  
Piper threw the tiny bottle and ducked behind the couch.  
"Did it work?" Piper asked as she peaked up from behind the couch.  
"No!" Prue yelled as she dove behind the overturned coffee table.  
"Why? Why?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know. Whoa!" Prue said ducking back down as the demon shot a lightning bolt at her.  
The demon smiled evilly and said, "I'm going to seperate you and then I'll be back. I've got to recharge my batteries."  
Prue looked from behind the coffee table and noticed the demon take a small black bottle from his pocket.  
The demon looked confused, then threw the bottle at Prue.  
A cloud of black smoke filled the room. After it cleared, Phoebe and Piper came out from their hiding spots and looked around.  
The demon and Prue were gone.  
"Prue." Piper yelled.  
"She'll be back, but when she gets back it'll be too late." The demon's voice said from nowhere.  
Phoebe and Piper looked around to see where the demon was, but he was gone and so was Prue.  
-  
"Okay, so where is she?" Phoebe asked sitting down on the coffee table.  
Piper had the Book Of Shadows in her lap and was flipping through the pages.  
"I don't know. She isn't with Bremor. He just sent her...somewhere." Piper said.  
"Okay, but where? And why didn't the vanquish not work?" Phoebe asked.  
"Um...not enough wolfsbane?" Piper said.  
"Stupid reason." Phoebe mumbled.  
"Well, I don't really know why. It's just a...a..."  
"Guess." Phoebe finished.  
"No. It was more like a hypothesis. It was an educated guess." Piper said straightening up.  
"It's still a guess." Phoebe said.  
"The Book doesn't say anything. I guess it's up to us." Piper said closing the Book.  
"Again?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah." Piper sighed.  
--  
Prue didn't know where she was. After the black smoke had cleared, Prue knew she wasn't in the manor. She was in a forest or a swamp of some sorts. She could see yellow eyes peering from the gnarled vegetation, she could hear howling and animal noises all over.  
The forest was dark. Twisted trees and dark grass were all around.  
Prue just stood for a minute. She had no idea what she would do.  
Then all of a sudden she heard someone running through the trees and leaves.  
Prue swallowed hard.  
Then, all of a sudden, a boy jumped from out of the bushes screaming and he had a sword.  
Prue screamed herself and flung him against a tree.  
When Prue got a good look at who she flung, she noticed it was a boy who looked like he was about twelve years old. He had old clothes like medevil time type clothes, but a little past that. They were green and he even wore a green hat to cover his blonde hair.  
Prue put her hand over her mouth and went over to him.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't..." She started, but he sat up and interrupted her.  
"It's alright. I don't think I would have caught her anyway." The boy said.  
"I'm sorry. Caught who? I only saw you." Prue said.  
"The fairy. I was chasing her." The boy replied getting up.  
"Oh. That must've been why I couldn't have seen her. I wasn't believeing." Prue said.  
"How do you know of fairies?" The boy asked putting his sword away.  
"Let's just say I know a thing or two about magic." Prue said.  
"Is that how you threw me? Are you like Rayne?" The boy asked.  
"Who's Rayne?" Prue asked.  
"She's the witch that lives in the forest." The boy said.  
"Well, I am a witch. You don't hate me now do you?" Prue asked scrunching her face a little.  
"Oh no. Excuse me if I sound a little forward, but where did you get such interesting clothes?" The boy asked.  
"It's really a long story. Hey, what's your name? What's up with this place?" Prue asked.  
"I'm Kiln. This place is Azled's Forest. Azled was a wizrd, but the dragons and their master killed him. This forest is full of lots of magic. Some is good and some is evil. Azled was good, and the dragons master was evil. Ever since Azled was killed, the forest has become evil."  
Prue nodded.  
"So, can you tell me more about you?" Kiln asked.  
"Well, you may not believe this, but I come from the future. You see, I'm a good witch. I fight demons and evil. One of them called Bremor sent me back here. I need to get home." Prue explained.  
"Rayne is a good witch. Maybe she can help you." Kiln said. "Follow me. Stay close. You don't get very far in this forest if you don't have a sword or magic."  
Prue just nodded again and followed Kiln.  
"It's getting dark, so we won't make it to Rayne's home. Traveling at night in Azled's Forest is never a good idea. You can come to my house." Kiln said and led the way.  
Prue was worried about what kind of reaction she would get from Kiln's parents.  
--  
"Did scrying work?" Piper asked Phoebe anxious.  
"No. Not a sign of her." Phoebe said dejectedly.  
Piper hung her head, then lifted it again.  
"What if she's hurt or there's no way to get her back? What're we gonna do?"  
Phoebe hugged Piper and said, "Hey. It's Prue we're talking about here. Prue isn't going to give up and hey, neither are we. We just need a little help." Phoebe let go of Piper and yelled, "Leo!"  
Leo orbed in.  
"You called?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Prue's...well, somewhere and we don't know where. Any ideas?" Phoebe asked with a sad expression.  
"What were you doing when it happened?" Leo asked.  
"We were fighting Bremor. The vanquishing potion didn't work, then he pulled out a bottle, said something about seperating us, threw the bottle, and then Prue was gone. I'm really worried. Where is she?" Piper said, her face showing both worry and sadness.  
"I'll go ask them what they know. Prue will be fine, don't worry." Leo said then he orbed back out.  
"I hope so." Piper whispered to herself.  
--  
Prue and Kiln had reached a small cabin in a clearing in the woods.  
It was tiny, it had a chimney where smoke poured out, and candles flickered in the windows.  
Kiln opened the door and let Prue in.  
A girl of about seventeen was over by the old stove cooking something in a pot.  
"Hello sister." Kiln said as he put down his sword and shield.  
"Hello Kiln...oh, who is your friend?" The girl asked.  
"This is...uh..." Prue had never given her name.  
"Prue. My name is Prue." Prue said extending her hand, but obviously hand shaking wasn't common, because the girl just smiled.  
Prue ran her fingers through her hair pretending that was what she intended to do with the extended hand.  
"I'm Tilly. I'm Kiln's sister." Tilly said. "Interesting clothes."  
"So I've heard." Prue said.  
"Well, won't you sit down? Are you hungry?" Tilly asked.  
"Oh no. I ate before...no, I'm not hungry." Prue answered.  
"So Prue, where do you come from?" Tilly asked putting two plates on the table. One for herself and one for Kiln.  
Prue was about to answer, but Kiln answered for her. "She comes from the future. I was out chasing fairies and I found her. She's a good witch."  
As Tilly sat down she looked at Kiln and gave him a disapproving look.  
"I told you not to chase those fairies." She said.  
"I know, but it's so exciting." Kiln said.  
"One day a fairy will lead you straight to a dragon and then you'll be sorry." Tilly said picking up her fork.  
--  
Piper was pacing around the living room with her arms crossed and Phoebe was sitting on the couch watching her.  
"Relax. Even Leo said that Prue would be fine." Phoebe said.  
"Leo says a lot of things." Piper replied.  
Phoebe sighed and leaned back.  
Leo orbed in and Piper stopped pacing.  
"Well?" Piper asked anxiously.  
"The Elders told me that Bremor sent Prue back in the past. They also said that he planned to attack while you were without Prue, so you better watch out. It'd be better if someone else was here with you too they said." Leo told them.  
"Wait, Prue is in the past?" Piper asked amazed.  
"Yes. The Elders have picked up some information and apparently Prue is with good people. There's no need to worry about her right now. It's you that they're worried about." Leo said.  
"Us? Prue is the one stuck in the past!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but Prue doesn't have a demon after her in the past. You've got one here that for some reason won't vanquish." Leo said.  
"How do we get Prue back?" Phoebe asked.  
"That's the tough one. Prue has to get herself back. There's no way for you guys to get her back." Leo said sort of sadly.  
"What about C..." Phoebe started, but Leo interrupted her.  
"He can't. Prue is in an untouchable place. It's been sealed because of the evils that lurk inside. No one from the outside can get in without very powerful magic." Leo told her.  
--  
It was about midnight and Kiln was just looking out the window.  
Prue went over to him and asked, "What're you looking at?"  
Kiln put his finger against the glass and replied, "That unicorn."  
Prue looked out and saw a beautiful white horse with a periwinkle mane and tail, and a shining gold horn.  
"Wow." Prue breathed.  
"Yeah. I know. They always come out at this time of night. They're usually the only good things that come out at midnight. I always sit and watch them. I petted one once. I was out in the forest looking for fairies and sprites and I saw one. It had a hurt hoove. It seemed like a werewolf scrath or something, so I went over to it. I put bandages on it and washed the wound off with some of the water I had. They heal fast so I wasn't too worried. Now I always see the unicorn in the forest." Kiln said looking dazily at the unicorn.  
"Kiln, you should go to bed now." Tilly said coming up behind them.  
Kiln just nodded and went to bed.  
Tilly and Prue sat at the table.  
"Do you really come from the future?" Tilly asked.  
"Yes. A demon sent me here." Prue replied.  
"Oh. Rayne should be able to help you. She's a good witch...are you really a good witch?" Tilly asked.  
Prue smiled and magically tossed a coin across the room.  
"Is that your power?" Tilly asked.  
"That and...this." Prue answered, then she astral projected.  
Tilly stared at the two shapes of Prue.  
After Prue "put away" her astral self, Tilly seemed a little sheepish.  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Prue asked.  
Tilly became sad and said, "They were killed by dragons."  
Prue just said, "Oh."  
They sat silent for a little while.  
--  
"So Leo, you're staying I assume." Piper said.  
"Well, no. I've got an important job to do for them. They want to send a...um...protector." Leo said.  
"A protector? We're not that weak." Phoebe said.  
"Well, I've got to do that important job so..." Leo started, but Piper interrupted him.  
"Oh and Prue isn't important I suppose!" Then Piper ran up the stairs.  
"Piper!" Leo yelled after her.  
"They're calling me...would you..." Leo asked Phoebe.  
"I'll go talk to her." Phoebe told him.  
"Oh, the...um..."protector" should be coming soon, so..."  
"I'll watch out for him." Phoebe said.  
Leo smiled then orbed out.  
Phoebe went upstairs to talk to Piper.  
--  
Prue woke up with sunlight in her eyes.  
She had slept on the floor with a blanket, so she feeling sore. Prue rubbed her head and got up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Tilly cooking breakfast and she could see Kiln outside in the yard.  
"Oh, you're up." Tilly said cheerfully.  
"Do you have any coffee?" Prue asked. She wasn't totally awake yet and didn't realize that coffee wasn't available.  
"Are all people from the future as silly as you?" Tilly asked cheerfully.  
"Right. You don't have coffee. I guess I'll have to wake up the old fashioned way then." Prue stretched, then stepped outside.  
The brisk, cool air snapped her awake.  
Prue rubbed her arms. She didn't know how Kiln could possibly be outside on such a chilly day.  
"Would you call him for breakfast for me?" Tilly asked Prue as she stirred something in a pot.  
"Kiln! Breakfast!" Prue yelled.  
Kiln looked from the spot in the air he was staring at, then came running inside.  
Prue sat at the table and Tilly placed a wooden bowl down in front of all three of them.  
Prue was going to ask if it was oatmeal, but she figured that it would probably be better not to ask and just to eat.  
After they had finished, Tilly took the bowls and said, "Kiln, are you taking Prue to Rayne?"  
Kiln jumped from his seat, got his sword and shield and said, "Yes. Ready Prue?"  
Prue got up and said, "It's now or never."  
--  
"Piper, it's midnight, maybe you should get some rest. I'll wait up for this protector guy." Phoebe said.  
"No. I want to know who the Elders think should be able to..." Piper's sentence was interrupted by a yawn, then she slowly fell to sleep on the couch.  
Phoebe just smiled.  
"You worry too much." She said to a sleeping Piper.  
Phoebe heard the familar tinkling of whitelighter "bells" and saw a shimmer.  
"This should be good." Phoebe said to herself.  
A whitelighter appeared and so did Cole.  
"I'm...ah! Demon!" The whitelighter yelled and tried to punch Cole.  
Cole just grabbed the whitelighter's fist and glared angrily at him.  
"Oh, don't kill him!" Phoebe said getting up from the couch.  
Cole let go of the whitelighter's fist and the whitelighter just stood there.  
"I'm Brac. The Elders sent me." The whitelighter said. "And you must be Phoebe and where is Piper?" Brac walked over to the couch and Cole gave Phoebe a look that said 'who is that guy?'.  
"So, you're Brac. The guy that's supposed to "protect" us from big, bad Bremor?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes. I only thought one demon would show up though." Brac said hinting at Cole.  
Cole was ready to go over to Brac and smack him but Phoebe stood between them.  
"You're really a people person aren't ya?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.  
"I like to think so." Brac said walking around.  
--  
"So," Prue asked, "How much farther to Rayne's place?"  
Kiln was chopping through some small shrubs and undergrowth with his sword and answered, "Not much longer. Once we get to the path everything should be fine."  
Then there was a deafening roar.  
"Dragon." Kiln whispered and crouched down. Prue followed his lead.  
Kiln put a finger to his lips and pointed ahead.  
Prue could make out the shape of an angry dragon through the trees. She could also see a man in a dark robe standing in front of the dragon raising his hands and saying some kind of spell or something.  
Kiln started to breath heavily.  
"He controls the dragons. He's the one that killed my parents." Kiln whispered. Kiln started to shake even thought it wasn't cold anymore.  
Prue didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that Kiln had run out into the clearing where the dragon and man were. The next thing she knew was that she had ran after him.  
The cloaked man pulled down the hood and had such an evil face.  
"That is so totally Star Wars." Prue said.  
Kiln just looked at her confused.  
"Nevermind." Prue said, then she flung the man and he crashed into a rock. The dragon became outraged that someone had hurt his master and started to charge at Prue and Kiln.  
"Run!" Kiln screamed over the rumbling of the ground.  
Prue and Kiln ran as fast as they could until they reached a clearing.  
"He...won't...follow...us...here." Kiln said between huge breaths.  
After Prue caught her breath she asked, "What were you thinking? Why did you do that?"  
Kiln just looked at her and said, "I don't know. I was filled with anger and I just found myself running. It's like something came over me."  
Prue looked forward and saw a cabin.  
"It's Rayne's home." Kiln said walking forward.  
Prue followed him. Kiln knocked on the door and a young blonde haired woman wearing a brown robe answered the door.  
"Hello. Come in." She said with a smile. Kiln and Prue entered the small cabin.  
--  
Piper woke up at five in the morning and called out, "Phoebe."  
Phoebe walked in from the kitchen.  
"I'm here." She said sitting next to Piper.  
"Is Prue..."  
"Not yet." Phoebe answered. "But that protector guy is here. He's really weird and Cole wants to kick his butt. Why don't you come in the kitchen and get some tea or something."  
Piper just nodded and went with Phoebe into the kitchen.  
"That's a terrible idea!" Brac said to Cole.  
"His name is Brac. They're talking about what they can do to get Prue back. It's hilarious." Phoebe whispered to Piper.  
Phoebe and Piper got some tea, then sat down at the table.  
"Well, you would think so. You are a..." Cole started, but Phoebe covered his mouth.  
"Please, no profanity." Phoebe said. "Even if it is true." She whispered to him.  
Brac just scowled.  
"So, any progress at all with Prue?" Piper asked as she took a sip of tea.  
"No. Not even a word from them. Don't worry though, Prue will come back. She can do it." Phoebe said even though she was starting to get worried herself.  
--  
"Rayne, this is Prue. Prue is a good witch too. She's from the future." Kiln said.  
Rayne looked at Prue and said, "I could tell you were a witch. You want to get home don't you? Back to the future?"  
"Yeah. Only I don't need a plasma powered car." Prue smiled at her joke, but no one got it. "Nevermind." Prue stopped smiling.  
"What year do you want to go back to?" Rayne asked.  
"2001." Prue answered.  
"Do you have anything from that time?" Rayne asked.  
Prue ripped a button from her pants. The she looked at the button and said, "I'm so sorry."  
Kiln looked at Prue and said, "People from the future are silly aren't they?"  
Rayne just smiled and took Prue's button.  
Rayne took a few bottles and things and dropped them into a small pot, then finally dropped in the button.  
After it bubbled for a while, and Rayne stirred it a few times, Rayne poured the liquid into a cup and handed it to Prue.  
"Drink this and you'll be back home."  
Prue looked into the cup and was about to drink it, but said, "Before I drink this. I'm going back and going to have to fight a demon named Bremor. Do you have anything that I can add to my vanquish?"  
It was a long shot, but Prue thought she should try.  
Rayne thought it over then opened a small bottle and took out two tiny leaves.  
"Just add these." Rayne said.  
Prue drank the liquid and a purple smoke filled the room.  
--  
Brac was called out and a purple smoke started to fill the room.  
"Good or bad?" Piper asked nervously.  
After the smoke cleared, they could see Prue.  
"Good. Definately good." Phoebe said and the sisters all hugged.  
Bremor appeared suddenly and looked very angry.  
"You! How are you back! No matter. Your potion doesn't work on me anyway."  
Bremor started to throw lightning bolts all over.  
Prue ducked one and picked up a small bottle of the vanquishing potion off the counter and hid behind the table.  
She took the leaves out of her pocket and stuck them in the bottle.  
The leaves immediately disintegrated and Prue stood up.  
"Hey! Big ugly demon! Take this!" Prue said then threw the potion.  
In a blast of flames, Bremor disappeared.  
"Well, thank you Rayne." Prue said as she looked at where Bremor was.  
The sisters hugged again and Prue told them all about her stay in the past...  
  
THE END 


End file.
